dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyki Mikk
Character Outline Tyki Mikk (ティキ・ミック, Tiki Mikku) is the third disciple of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Joyd '''(ジョイド , ''Joido)'' .Official Viz Translation He represents the "Pleasure" (快楽, ''Kairaku) ''of Noah.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 187 He is the brother of Sheril Kamelot and the uncle of Road and Wisely Kamelot. Tyki is a major antagonist in the series. A vagabond in his spare time, he seems to have some title of nobility. Chapter 157 Appearance Tyki is a handsome tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his left eye in his mid- to late-twenties; according to Road Kamelot, Wisely, and Allen Walker, Tyki looks exactly like the late Fourteenth Noah. As a human, Tyki is a light-skinned man with brown eyes. As a migrant worker, he dresses casually, sports stubble on his chin, and wears thick glasses that generally obscure his eyes and hide his distinctive mole.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 42 When he partakes in the high society associated with his brother, Sheril Kamelot, he dresses formally.D.Gray-man, Chapter 157 In both his 'light' and 'dark' sides, Tyki is initially a heavy smoker, but after Allen's failed attempt to exorcise him, he smokes rarely. As a Noah, Tyki's skin turns umber and his eyes yellow. He initially dresses in a formal manner as a Noah, wearing a tuxedo and later dress clothes, but now wears a standard Noah uniform of pants and a white coat. When in his "awakened" Noah form he takes on the appearance of a dark knight. A horned helmet obscures his face and his chest is protected by armor. Tentacles protrude from his back, which he can control as an extension of himself.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 123 Since Tyki's battle with Allen in Noah's Ark and his subsequent transformation, Tyki's complexion has become darker, even in his human form. His hair has grown past shoulder length and is now worn in a ponytail. His chest is marred with deep scar wounds that still ache from the battle in which he received them.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 158 As a Noah, an additional, large stigmata has appeared on his neck.This change seems to have regressed in the most recent chapters as Tyki's skin seems to have changed back when he was seen with Wisely. Personality Unlike most of the Noah, Tyki prefers to keep his human mindset alive alongside his Noah mindset, resulting in him having dual personalities, one calm and kind and the other sadistic, that he refers to, respectively, as "Black" and "White". Tyki's "white" side is reserved for his human friends and the child they travel with, Eeez; while this personality is forefront, he goes about under the guise of a scruffy hobo who travels with his companions from place to place, looking for work. He is carefree, but mischievous, and has no problems tricking people out of their money (and even clothes) using card games, if it will end in profit.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 94 Though he would like to feign some pride, he is not above accepting what he can as long as it doesn't involve too much humiliation. His "black" side, though, is heavily influenced by his inner Noah, especially when he feels bloodlust. While his "dark" side is prevalent, Tyki's speech and mannerisms become much more refined; he dresses well and carries himself in a more dignified manner. He is still a bit laid back for a "noble", however, and has his moments when he is not as dignified,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 19 and at times he uses his refined behavior as a means to tease his enemies. While in his "dark" side, Tyki also becomes much more sadistic, and enjoys using his "Choose" ability to kill people in creative and grotesque ways, particularly by removing organs. He is not indifferent to psychological torment neither as he shown win his encounter with Lavi. He displayed murder impulses when he is "black". Keeping these dual personalities from bleeding into one another, or having his "light" side destroyed completely by his inner Noah, seems to be difficult for Tyki. While it seems that he cares for his human friends, Tyki himself has confirmed having his "light" side and his "dark" side present in his conscious mind at the same time "is what makes life so interesting."D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 129 Tyki doesnt have a split personnality as these two sides of him are very well aware of each others and what they do. Generally, Tyki is a friendly person, easily sympathizing with strangers and joking around. He is far from susceptible, letting the other Noahs tease him and acting as a cool brotherly figure while he tries to maintain a dignified persona. Since Allen's failed attempt to exorcise Tyki's Inner Noah, he seems unable to completely revert to his human form. How this has affected his "light" side is unknown. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Capter 5, Page 144 *Education: 1 *Affinity: 3 *Battle Ability: 5 *Mental: 4 *Flexibility: 3 *Activeness: 2 History The exact date and circumstances surrounding Tyki's birth remains unknown and his age is only an estimate.CharaGray, page 108 Tyki presumably grew up with his brother, Sheril Kamelot, but keeps a different surname for reasons unknown. Tyki at some point began to live a dual life, one as a homeless migrant worker, traveling with two of his friends and a child named Eeez,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 41 and the other as a member of high society and brother to a minister. Despite his refined manners and wealthy family connections, Tyki claims that he has no education.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 43 At some point in time, Tyki and Sheril both became Noah. After Sheril married Tricia Kamelot and adopted Road, Tyki became an uncle. Upon becoming a Noah, Tyki maintained his dual life and began to develop a habit to take the top button off the coat of an exorcists he kills; he gives the buttons to Eeez, the boy in the drifter group he associates with. Plot The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc Tyki first meets Allen Walker and Lavi as they are escorting the newly christened exorcist Arystar Krory III to help look for General Cross Marian. Disguised as a migrant worker, Tyki and his friends play a game of poker with the unwitting Krory, eventually stripping him to his underwear. Upon discovering this, Allen begins to play with Tyki, cheating to win the game. Tyki and his human friends are quickly stripped to their underwear but Allen gives them back their clothes, as he only wanted to take back Krory's belongings. To even the score, Tyki gives Allen his deck of cards. After Tyki leaves the train, the Millennium Earl calls Tyki using a payphone. During the following meeting, Tyki is given a list of people to kill and ordered to find and destroy Innocence, forcing Tyki to largely abandon his human activities. General Yeegar Falls Arc (Anime Only) Tyki, along with Road, is ordered to kill General Kevin Yeegar. After finding him, Road drives him insane by drawing him into her dreamworld and Tyki then removes some of his vital organs, killing him very slowly.D.Gray-man Anime, Episode 27 Order in Crisis Arc Tyki then travels to Barcelona and encounters Daisya Barry while the city is under siege by Akuma. The ensuing battle is short-lived, resulting in Daisya's death. Suman Dark's Fallen Arc While attempting to fulfill his orders, Tyki comes across the exorcist, Suman Dark.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 45 Suman begs to be spared,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 52 to which Tyki agrees, but only after he plants a Teez inside him and is given information concerning the locations of Suman's comrades.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 55 This results in Suman becoming a Fallen One;D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 50 although Allen saves Suman, his body is still devoured by the Teez living inside of him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 54 Tyki arrives to collect his newly-bred Teez and quickly recognizes Allen from their encounter at the train. Cell Roron identifies Allen as one of Tyki's marks.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 56 Allen is too weak to fight, however, still exhausted and injured from his struggle with Suman, and Tyki destroys Allen's Innocence. Admiring Allen's bravery in the face of death, Tyki chooses not to pull out his heart and kill him quickly, but instead to have a Teez eat a small hole in his heart. Tyki leaves Allen for dead, scattering the cards he gave Allen over his body. Edo and Asian Branch Arc Tyki leaves for Japan, where others in the Noah family have collected, and is shocked to learn that Allen is alive.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 77 Tyki orders a level three Akuma to go to China and bring Allen to him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 78 While awaiting the arrival of Allen in Japan, Tyki, the Earl, and other members of the Noah family encounter the remainder of Allen's exorcist team in Edo. After cruelly taunting them about Allen's apparent death, he reveals that Allen is, in fact alive.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 79 Tyki briefly engages Lavi in battle,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 86 but changes his target to Lenalee Lee until the arrival of General Froi Tiedoll's team; Tyki then begins to battle Yu Kanda for a short time.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 87 With the destruction of Edo and the arrival of Allen Walker,D.Gray-man-Manga, Chapter 88 Tyki and the others are forced to retreat.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 89 Noah's Ark Arc Tyki, Road, and Skinn Bolic decide to play a game with the exorcists.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 91 After they draw Lenalee into Noah's Ark by opening a gate under her, her comrades, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Chaozii rush into the ark as well.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 90 Tyki then appears to them in his human form. After their initial shock of seeing him again, he reveals that he is a Noah and offers Road's doorway out of the ark as a prize, but only if they reach the highest point in the Ark. With the inoperative Ark having all dimensional links severed, the doorways created by Road are the only ways to travel anymore. Tyki gives them a master key that unlocks doors in the Ark. When the remaining exorcists reach the tower, Tyki invites them to a dinner party. Allen flatly refuses,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 110 but sits down when Tyki taunts Allen about being scared. However, Allen starts a fight with Tyki after a Tease tried to implant itself in Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 111 Lavi, in the meantime, fights Road while she holds Lenalee and Chaozii hostage. Tyki fights determined to destroy Allen's Innocence and make sure he dies this time. Tyki manages to land a strong blow injuring Allen's Innocence but is shocked by it healing so quickly. Tyki unleashes his vacuum ability but cannot finish Allen. Tyki manages to place his hand into Allen's chest, ready to crush his heart, but Allen drives Tyki back by increasing his Syncro rate beyond one hundred percent, making his body glow with Innocence. When Tyki unshielded his eyes he sees that Allen holds a sword and his left arm is missing. Tyki is scared by the amount of power exuded from the blade giving Allen time to escape the vacuum. Allen quickly overcomes Tyki's defenses and slashes him with his sword. Tyki shows no outward signs of injury but somehow still feels the pain. Allen, determined to save the human side of Tyki, impales him with his new sword in attempt to kill the Noah inside Tyki. Allen comes back for Tyki after the room starts to collapse. However, after Allen's failed attempt of exorcise the Noah inside him, Tyki is fully awaken as a Noah, turns into a demonic knight and easily beats both Allen and Lavi . Tyki battles both Allen and Lavi but the two are unable to land a single attack on the monstrous Tyki. The door to the outside of the ark collapses and the exorcists are trapped inside with the unbeatable Tyki. Allen and Lavi do what they can to defeat Tyki but can barely keep up with his new power. Allen falls down a bottomless hole but is saved by his master Cross Marian. Tyki loses out to the full power of Cross and the Grave of Maria. When Cross is about to land the death blow the Earl intervenes and carries Tyki out of the battle zone. The Earl is pleased to see that Tyki has fully awakened, thus fulfilling his expectations as the holder of the "Pleasure" memory, as he tends to suppress his inner Noah. Invasion of the Black Order Arc Tyki is seen later at a dinner party with the Earl and his family shaky on his feet but alive; he has also grown out his hair to reach past his shoulders. Tyki was seen later talking to Road about the Battle for Noah's ark and his wounds, which still hurt him greatly. In the depiction he was shirtless covered with scars from his battle with Allen. Third Exorcist Arc He is seen once again commanding countless Akuma to fight Allen Walker and his team. The Akuma are destroyed by the third generation exorcists. Tyki appears in front of them and lops off Tokusa's arms in the blink of an eye with out anyone knowing what he did until it was too late. The exorcists are forced to retreat into a cave with some people they rescued. Tyki searches for the exorcists, ready to kill them. The exorcists are then found by Tyki, Cyril, and Mercym in the cave they're hiding in and the assault continues. Mystery of Kanda arc Not long after, Tyki is seen erupting out of a portal in the floor of the North America Branch, where everyone is held hostage. Allen quickly follows him through, demanding the return of his friends. However Tyki and Allen fall down on top of the Earl. As the enormity of the situation begins to set in on Allen, Tyki welcomes Allen to his own Expulsion party from the Black Order. After Alma Karma awakened Tyki has been seen rather happy that The Earl was asking Allen to come with The Noah. At one point he attacks For and tells Allen not to irritate The Earl any further. He then began fighting with For. The battle with Alma is somewhat interrupted by a clash between Allen and Kanda, which finally sets off Allen's transformation into a Noah. Tyki appears to share the Earl's pleasure at this. During the transformation, Allen finally meets the 14th within his mind. He mistakes the 14th for Tyki at first, conveying just how much the two look alike. Seed of Destruction Arc While Allen was struggling against Apocryphos, Tyki and Road appear through the Ark to help him. Tyki takes Apocryphos by surprise and slams it's head into the floor himself. The Noah inside him makes an appearance and states he has been looking for 7000 years. Tyki proceeds to fight the sentient Innocence for a short while before being pinned to the wall. Acting on this gap Allen impales it out of disgust for it attacking Cross. After Timcanpy escapes with Allen and Road he chases after it, following the two to the beach. When Apocryphos begins to track Allen by his Innocence Tyki offers to chop it off but is repelled when Allen activates it. After Allen calls the Noah worse than monsters he responds by stating that Allen possesses two monsters, the Innocence and the Noah Memory. Sensing that Apocryphos is approaching, he tells Allen to teach his monsters right from wrong before retreating. A still injured Tyki appears in the place where Sheril is interrogating Bookman about the 14th, and tells him to calm down when he finds out that Road has vanished. He stated that Road's "Dream" had temporarily been broken. He suggests to Fiidora to keep his parasites inside Chaozii on the lookout for Apocryphos in the order. Searching for A.W. arc Three months after the fight against Apocryphos, Tyki is seen with Wisely in the location Allen was found. They both taunt Allen and how he can't escape the 14th and wants to see Allen put on a good show for them. Tyki is then seen trying to find The Millenium Earl, asking Wisely, who was in the cart with him, where he was. Much to their shock and dismay neither of them knew where he was, as he had snuck off during Wisely's conversation with Road. While they are trying to figure out where The Earl had went, Fiidora tells the two that Apocryphos had been captured by Jasdevi, Sheril and Maashiima and that Tyki's help is required. Some time after, Tyki and Wisely manage to find The Earl who was just released from Link's binding spell. While Wisely comforts the Earl and offers to take a rest, Tyki overhears The Earl's muttering about Mana and wonders if he's heart the name before. Then The Earl opens the gate to the Arc for all of them. Abilities and Powers '''Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Tyki has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. He can create ribbons of Dark Matter to bind and impale his opponents and to fire blasts of Dark Matter energy. It seems the Dark Matter also grants him the extreme increases in speed, strength, endurance and power. Enhanced Speed: 'Tyki has demonstrated great speed boost. He was able to appear in front of and attack a trained member of Crown without neither his comrades nor him realize his presence. He also managed to disappear instantly in front of Allen Walker. It is unkown it it is thanks to his natural noah abilities or an application of choose. 'Teez (ティーズ, Tīzu (often translated as Tease)): Tyki was given many flesh-eating butterfly golems called Teez by the Earl . They appear as butterflies. Choose (選択D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 146 Sentaku): As the Noah of "Pleasure", Tyki is able to "choose" whatever he wishes to touch, or interact with. Essentially his power allows him to manipulate the laws of physics around him. It doesn't apply to Innocence. This power has many practial applications: * Solid Traversing: 'His favourite use of Choose. Tyki can pass through solid matter as if it didn't exist . He uses this ability to kill many of his victims by removing their vital organs without damaging the skin, as well as avoiding damage.If he decides so he can also get through while dealing damage as shown on Madarao. He has also been seen to force Teez into his opponent's body, which subsequently eat the victim from the inside out. Tyki was also shown able to cut off human limbs as if it was butter. * '''Fluid Walker: '''Tyki can choose to treat gaz and liquids as solide objects which enables him to walk on the air (and thus flying) or on water. * '''Air Shields: '''He can apparently solidify the air next to his hands to create star-shaped shields which he uses to fight by defending from attacks or even hitting with it. *'Refusal (拒絶, Kyozetsu): Being able to choose for all creation as the noah of pleasure, Tyki is also capable of rejecting existing principles. Road notes while fighting Allen, Tyki created a perfect vacuum by rejecting the oxygen and ambient air pressure around them, completely removing their air supply effectively the same as outer space. Aside from suffocating his opponents, the pressure would also crush the opponents' bodies. He used this ability on Allen when they fought in the Ark. Road noted that Tyki only uses this technique when he is serious. Like all Dark Matter abilities he cant reject innocence. Awakened Noah (覚醒, Kakusei): When gravely injured by Allen's Sword of Exorcism, the Noah within Tyki, Joyd, awoke and swallowed him from the inside. With his blood turned black, Tyki initially sprouts many tentacles from his body that he can use to strike down his opponents, then the tentacles wrap around him to transform him into a demonic knight-like monster made of pure Dark Matter. He somewhat resembles a Level 3 Akuma, but is far more powerful. This form gives Tyki enhanced power, speed, and all around abilities as shown when he casually dealt with Allen Walker. and can also launch blasts of Dark Matter at his opponents, as well as imbue his punches with Dark Matter and create devastating shock waves upon impact. However, as he has allowed Joido to take control of him, all Tyki could think about was killing Exorcists, an inner trait shared by all Noah. Cross has referred to Tyki as a disgrace to the Noah Family by allowing this form to occur, although the Earl was very happy of this awakening. Recently Tyki seems to have somewhat accomodated with Joyd as he allowed him to talk to Apocryphos through his body without problem. Major Battles * Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot VS Kevin Yeegar * Tyki Mikk VS Daisya Barry * Tyki Mikk VS Suman Dark, Chalker Laboun and Kazana Reed * Tyki Mikk VS Allen Walker * Tyki Mikk VS Lavi * Tyki Mikk VS Yuu Kanda * Tyki Mikk VS Allen Walker * Tyki Mikk (Joyd) VS Allen Walker and Lavi * Tyki Mikk (Joyd) VS Cross Marian * Tyki Mikk, Sheryl Kamelot and Mercym VS Tokusa, Allen Walker and Madarao * Tyki Mikk VS Allen Walker * Tyki Mikk VS For * Tyki Mikk VS Apocryphos Trivia * Tyki placed 7th in the first popularity poll and jumped two places to 5th in the second, but was pushed down a place by Krory in the third.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 121 * Tyki likes his double life, eating with Eeez, Momo and Clark,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 121, Page 62 koi (as a food), and dislikes studying.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 144 * He has mentioned in the manga that he has not been to school before, although he can write. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Characters